


One Piece: Stitches

by LuffyGirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I also re-typed this just to put it on here, Marco gets a little revenge, This is the last song parody that I'll be posting here, Unless I change my mind or I make a new one in the future, You read it exactly how the song is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyGirl/pseuds/LuffyGirl
Summary: Marco thinks about the pranks Thatch has done and gets a little revenge. (Obviously this is a song parody)
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	One Piece: Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone on AO3/Archive of Our Own! My name is LuffyGirl! Some of you may or may not know me from   
> FanFiction.net but my username there is exactly same. I’m still not fully sure how this site works but please give me time to get the hang of things and to explore how everything is. (I would really appreciate some tips about this site like how to respond to reviews without everyone seeing my response. But if they can't be hidden I'll try to add my responses in the next chapter)
> 
> Do not be fooled by my username ‘LuffyGirl’. Almost all stories that I decide to put up here and write in the future will be about The Whitebeard Pirates and my favorite OTP MarcoxThatch (a.k.a MaTch *Icameupwiththeshippingname*)
> 
> You can learn more about me in my profile (Please Read It) but I will say that I have over ten years of writing experience and with One Piece in general. However, I am still improving and learning new things every time I write and publish stories and with the reviews that help along the way.
> 
> With that being said, this PARODY is very old (it was written and put up on FanFiction in 2016) and the only thing I fixed are some errors here and there. I actually started off doing song parodies of The Whitebeard Pirates cuz I was scared to write the characters in a story first, lol.
> 
> Sometimes the title names will stay the same cuz I can’t think of a parody title.
> 
> Other than that, there are no pairings and please enjoy this parody :)

* * *

**NOTES:**

**M- Marco**

**T- Thatch**

**W- Whitebeard**

**Also, everything is in Marco’s p.o.v. and everything gets read with the song except for the initial of the person’s name.**

**Talking**

**_Thinking and narration within break_ **

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and the song Stitches belongs to Shawn Mendes! I own nothing!

* * *

I know that I’ve been pranked before

But this new one just left me the most sore

These pranks will always cause a strife

Now I’ll say what kind have been done in my life

Woken up thinking I heard loud thunder

Fell in water but made it out alive

If I quit calling you my brother

I’m done

But I will never do that to you

No matter the kind of pranks you do

But now that you made my hair bright blue

Today I’ll make you rue

I’ll do the same to you

Thought of a way to make you yelp

And now that you are asleep in bed

I will make your hair red

Or should I just set it aflame?

No that's so cliché, I just wanna cause pain

Your winner pranks streaks ’bout to end

Now I’m gonna put in a bow

I’m going to make your hair glow

Got a feeling you’re about to wake up

Better rush so I’ll make it out alive

If you quit calling me your brother

I’ll live

Wait a sec, why’s your hair look yellow?

Oops, looks like I grabbed the wrong color

But now that you’re about to wake up

I better go leave now

Just tripped over myself

The heck, who trips over there self?

And now I scramble for the exit

But then I hear my name

**_(Thatch: “Marco?”_ **

**_I froze._ **

**_“Why are you in my room?” He asks tiredly._ **

**_I didn't know what to say)_ **

I turn towards the bed, first thing I noticed is your head

I try not to laugh or I’ll wind up dead

You ask me again, but I didn't hear what you said

I gotta leave fast or I’ll wind up dead

You start to wonder, so you look into a mirror

Next thing I know you scream very loud

**T: “WHAT THE-?!”**

You turn back to me, then throw a pillow at my face

Now I know that I’m dead

You chase me out the room everywhere

Then we run into Oyaji’s chair

And now we both get into trouble

**W: “What is going on here?”**

**T: “He made my hair yellow!”**

**M: “Well, you changed my hair to bright blue!”**

**T: “No I-!”**

**W: “Alright that is enough arguing. You’re both doing dishes.”**

**T: “That punishment is more for Marco.”**

**W: “You’re on paperwork then.”**

Minutes later in the kitchen...

**M: “I hate doing dishes.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that one :)
> 
> There's a lot of things that I decided to put on here but of course that's going to take time and will be posted randomly throughout the months/year. Although, a certain set of one-shots might wait a while.
> 
> Seriously, if you LOVE, ENJOY, YEARN FOR, etc... The Whitebeard Pirates, my stories are for you! (Some will have the occasional Straw Hat cameo(s) and even other character cameos but nothing too crazy)


End file.
